The Capitol's Message: The First Hunger Games
by SomeDays
Summary: 'Take a deep breath and let your instincts carry you,'she whispered to herself. It is time for the Districts to be punished. With many of the adults dead, one thing remains. "Do you like games?"
1. Revenge and Self-Preservation: Marvel

A/N- Just a small author's note to start this journey off. Thank you for clicking on this FanFiction and I hope you chose to read it. A lot of rules and names in this story are different than in The Hunger Games because it is 74 years before Katniss. Things would have been changed in that time and seeing as it is the 1st, there would have been a few mistakes made on the capitols behalf. Also, I am quite aware that there is a Marvel in the book. The Marvel in this story is a different Marvel. I was thinking, some careers may have been called after past tributes so that's why I decided to call him that. AND the Snow in this isn't the same President Snow as in the books, it is his Father actually hence why they are both called President Snow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and decide to leave a small review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Revenge and Self-Preservation**

**District 1**

Everything changed with a scream.

"Soilders!" screamed a young girl. It echoed across the District like a pain in the chest.

District 1 went into complete shutdown. It's residents hid in what remained of their houses and waited with heavy breaths and shaking hands.

"What is it?" Teresa asked.

Marvel had seen everything through the small window in their shed. His blue eyes gleamed with pure hatred for the Capitol soldiers; the soldiers who killed his family in cold blood. He lifted his large shoulders as he looked at her and repeated what the young girl had screamed, "Soldiers."

He began to take action straight away. He wasn't the type to sit back and wait. He grabbed his gun from a small table in the center of the room and loaded it. Teresa did the same and then looked at him, waiting for his orders. Marvel took a moment to study her face. She was beautiful but at the same time, strong. Her golden hair framed her face like the golden frame of a perfect picture.

"You stay here," he ordered. He had a poker player's face; still and without emotion. She took a moment to question his orders in her head before nodding in agreement.

* * *

The streets were empty causing a chill to run down Marvels spine. _Where were they?_ He made his way through the District. The streets were paved with rubble and the houses looked like wooden boxes due to the weak attempt to rebuild them. A movement through one of the gaps in a house caught his attention. It was a child, about ten years in age. Marvel crouched down and looked at the scared young boy. He didn't feel any pity for him, no urgency to protect the vulnerable child. The ability to feel that emotion left with his family's murder. Now all he focused on was revenge and self-preservation.

"Hey kid, where'd they go?" he asked.

The boys' wide eyes stared at him through the gap in the woodwork. At first it appeared as though he was not going to answer Marvel but finally, he did, "City Hall," his shaky voice whispered.

Marvel nodded, stood up and headed in that direction without saying another word.

* * *

It was as if they were waiting for him. They stood guard in front of the abandoned City Hall. No one came here anymore, it was far too dangerous. If a bomb was going to be dropped, this is where it would be dropped. If soldiers were to come, this is where they would stay. Marvel had a shadow of doubt in the back of his mind. Why had he come here? What was he - an 18 year old-going to do?

The solider in the center stepped forward, a smirk on his face. Marvel's first reaction was to aim his gun at him. If he was going to die; he was going to die taking revenge. He was ready to fight.  
"Marvel Clearwater?"

Marvel looked up in confusion. How did he know his name?

"We have been looking for you."

Before he could respond, something hard hit him over the head and he fell.

* * *

"Mr President, we have the first two tributes."

President Snow turned around in his chair, a wicked grin painted on his face, "Perfect."

* * *

When Marvel finally awoke, a young girl- the same girl who screamed 'soldiers', was sat next to him, staring at him.

Marvel frowned and sat up, the pain in his head still pounding against his skull "what are you staring at?" he asked sharply.

The girl quickly diverted her gaze to the ground and shook her head, "nothing."

There was a long silence before Marvel finally asked one of the many questions circling his brain, "What happened?"

"Uh, well...you got knocked out."

"I know that!" he spat and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I meant _everything else_, like, why aren't I dead?"

The girl looked at him for a while as if she was working out what to say. Finally she shrugged, "All I know is we're on this crazy big train with Capitol soldiers around every corner." Tears glistened in her eyes and she looked away, her lip quivering.  
Marvel narrowed his eyes as he wondered whether this was the first time she had cried since getting on the train; probably not. He just hoped she wouldn't cry the entire journey. He shook his head and decided to just ignore her and wait for someone to give him some answers.

* * *

Hours had passed before the doors finally slid open and someone stepped into the room. It was a man, about 40 years old, tall and with white hair cut short in a circle around his head. He was the leader of the Capitol, President Snow.

There was complete silence until Snow sat down, "Mr Clearwater."

Marvel didn't say anything in response; he just glared at the man. Hatred was written all over his face. Snow didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care.

"You two have been selected for a very special project," he said slowly. "A game. Do you like games Crystal?" Crystal looked up with a panicked expression as she tried to work out how to respond to such a question. Snow smirked and looked back at Marvel, "How about you? Do you like games?"

Marvel spoke for the first time in hours, his voice coming out dry at first. "Well, I'm guessing you're not going to make us play snakes and ladders."

Snow laughed a wicked laugh. "You're correct. This isn't a game like that. You'll be competing against the other Districts, a fight to the death."

It was the calmness of Snow's voice which unnerved Marvel the most. He starred at the man in shock as he tried to process the last few words. It was only Crystal's quiet whimpers which made him snap back to reality.

"And my partner is an eleven year old girl?"

"She's twelve," he stated as if it was an important fact, "and you won't be partners. You will be enemies. In fact all twenty – four of you will be enemies. Surely you can win a fight against a bunch of kids, Marvel."

Marvel thought about his statement. He had fought adults before. Fighting children should be easy. He glanced at Crystal._ 'Especially if they all cry like that',_ he thought. He could kill her right now if he wanted with one twist of the neck.

He turned back to Snow and looked him dead in the eye as he said, "Surely I can."


	2. Main Priority: Elle

A/N- I wasn't going to upload this for another few days/ a week because I wanted to create a schedule for uploading but it's been done since I uploaded the first chapter so yeah, here it is! :) I have now created a blog with visuals for the characters if you want to take a look. The link is on my profile. If you're wondering, by the way, I'm not doing a chapter per tribute just for the three main tributes. I might do a longer chapter after that with a paragraph for each tribute, I'm not sure yet. But yeah, anyway. Please Enjoy and review! The next chapter will probably be up in a weeks time.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**District 3**

**Main Priority**

Having carpet beneath her feet again was amazing.

She took a moment to just feel it between her toes. It was an element of normalcy returning to her.

Cordo coughed a little to get her attention, "Elle?"

Elle looked up at the man waiting for her by the large circular table. He was lanky with a brown mustache and tiny brown eyes. Elle nodded, "sorry," she said and walked over to join him.

On the table was a large map of the District's electricity stations. She had been called in to help get District 3's power running again after the Capitol cut it off. Most of the scientists in the District had been taken by the capitol because of their impact in the rebellion. Cordo was one of the only ones left.

"As you can see," Cordo began, "This is the only one still running," he pointed to a large station at the south of the District, "it controls the gate."

Elle smirked; of course the Capitol's main priority was keeping them prisoner "figures."

Cordo nodded, "We need to work out how to transfer this power to the other stations across the District."

Elle nodded as her eyes gazed over the different connection lines and power stations, trying to conjure up a conclusion. "Right, first of all, we need to take a look at the other stations and fix and any connections that need fixing," she said. She tried to think of what the next action should be but she couldn't think of anything, her mind was too foggy after a number of sleepless nights, "Can I take a copy of the map to study?" she asked.

Cordo nodded, "of course," he said and handed her a spare map. Elle tucked it away in her back pack and sighed heavily. Bags circled her eyes, hinting at her lack of sleep. She felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"Elle? Are you okay?" Cordo asked. Elle wished he hadn't asked. She knew he wasn't asking about her tiredness, they were all tiered. Images of her mother's lifeless body and the sound of her fathers sharp screams as the Capitol took him away filled her mind. She winced as a sickening feeling filled her stomach.

Elle nodded "Yeah," she breathed out. "I mean, I'll never be okay but, yeah," she sighed and ran her hand through her short brown hair. "I just want things to get back to normal." She knew things would never get back to normal. She would always sleep with a knife by her side and she was positive the Capitol would ensure things wouldn't return to how they used to be. She just hoped for some kind of equilibrium.

"Don't we all," Cordo said, nodding his head, "But you know, not many fifteen year old girls can go through all of this and still think straight."

Elle shrugged, "I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, "hopefully I can think of a plan by then."

Cordo nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Elle headed for the door, only to stop when she heard a faint yell from outside. She took a step back and peeked through the blinds that covered the small windows of the house. She saw Capitol soldiers making their way towards them. She quickly moved away from the window and gasped "Cordo."

"I'm sorry Elle," Cordo said, his voice had a hint of fear in it as he said her name.

She turned to face him and saw him pointing a gun towards her. Her eyes widened. Cordo had been a family friend all her life, he was there when she figured out how to work a circuit at 5 years old, "you see Elle. The District clearly isn't safe with you around. Not after what your father did."

Elle knew it was over. She closed her eyes and waited to join her mother. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She wouldn't have to fear life anymore and she would be with all of the friends she had lost. She heard a gunshot but didn't feel the pain. She opened her eyes slowly to see Cordo's lifeless body lying on the ground, blood pooling from his chest. She looked up to see a Capitol soldier smiling down at her. Confusion rushed through her body, why had a Capitol soldier just saved her life?

"It's not time for you to die Elle, not yet."

* * *

Snow smirked as he watched what was unfolding on screen, "Vegas, I want her to be your main priority. Let her live for a few days but by the time the games are over. I want her dead, more than the rest."

Vegas, the head game-maker, nodded, "I can do that, Sir."

* * *

Elle struggled against his grip as they marched towards the train. "Let me go!" she cried.

As they approached the train, a figure came into vision. His round face and white hair left a haunting image in Elle's head.

"Miss Galloway, what a pleasant surprise," Snow's sarcasm chimed in his voice as he spoke. He then looked up at the Soldiers expectantly, "and the boy?"

The voice came from behind Elle, "here!" A soldier carrying a boy about Elle's age came forward. The boy appeared to be unconscious and his hair and clothes were soaking wet.

Snow asked the question which was spinning in her mind, "Why is he wet, Yohan?"

"The kid jumped into the river to try to escape us," he smirked. "He should wake up in an hour or two."

Snow nodded, "Good. Now Elle, your father destroyed half of my city and I'm here to punish him for that," he paused for a long time and ideas of what he was going to do ran around her head. He then continued,"Do you like games?"

Elle frowned and shook her head. She refused to speak to Snow as every inch of her body boiled with hatred for him,

Snow smirked, "Good because this isn't a game. Come on in, I'll explain it in more detail inside."

Elle shook her head, "no," she muttered as she struggled against the push of the soldiers.

He turned to her again, evil jumping from his eyes. "Surely you don't want to disappoint your little boyfriend."  
His words created a pain in her chest as she remembered the boy who kissed her goodnight and left to fight. She didn't know whether he was still alive or not until that moment.

"Shaun?" she whispered and her voice cracked.


	3. A Boy Like You : Kestrel

A/N- Just a quick authors note to say, I have decided that in the first hunger games all districts are on one train. The capitol didn't realise until a later date the time which could be saved if each District had one train. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I know I said I wasn't gonna upload this for another week but... I should just stop saying when I'm gonna upload, whenever the chapter is done haha :) Don't expect them to be this often though in the future.

**Chapter 3 **

**District 8 **

**A Boy Like You**

* * *

"What you did was idiotic," Snow said as he looked deep into Kestrel's soul with his beady blue eyes.

Kestrel thought back to what he did and shrugged, "It was instinct. I saw my friend being kidnapped and I stopped it." Kestrel was a brave young man. He wasn't strong or skilled in combat but he held a certain confidence in himself. "I'm sorry if it was an illegal act or whatever. Kill me if you must."

Snow smirked and shook his head slowly, "No, I liked your bravery. You volunteered to go in his place, not many sixteen year old boys would do that for a friend. In fact, you kind of inspired me," Snow stood up before continuing. "I hope you are careful Kestrel, it would be a shame to lose a boy like you." Kestrel pursed his lips and thought, would Snow actually care if he was killed? He couldn't imagine him caring at all. Then, he left, leaving a minty fresh scent in the air.

Kestrel lay down and rested his hands behind his head. His thoughts flashed back to his friend, Fir, the fear in his eyes as the Soldiers dragged him away. Kestrel had begged the soldiers to take him instead and after a long discussion, they agreed. Kestrel was positive that volunteering to go was the right thing to do. He understood why Snow wished to kill Fir. His mother had agreed to work for the Capitol undercover, only to betray them later. Still, Fir didn't deserve to be punished for it; he deserved to live.

"Damn it," the girl from his District muttered. She had sat quietly in the corner the entire time, notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. "You couldn't keep him talking for a few more minutes?" her eyes glared at Kestrel as if he had done something to hurt her.

Kestrel stood up and walked towards her. He leaned over to see what she had been doing, just out of curiosity. She didn't make any effort to stop him. To his surprise, he saw a rather detailed pencil drawing of Snow. She had managed to get every wrinkle on his face in the exact position. You could see the evil inside him on the page.

"Wow, that's good," he said and he meant it. He then sat down across from her and smiled a genuine smile, "I'm Kestrel."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I heard; I'm not deaf." There was a certain sharpness to her voice which made Kestrel think she wasn't the friendly type. She sighed as if she had been defeated, "I'm Inala."

Kestrel smiled, "Well Inala, fancy getting a bite to eat? I'm starved."

Inala frowned, "I hope you're not flirting with me right now." Kestrel took a moment to study her appearance. She looked to be around fourteen years old. She had sharp features that stood out against her face, which was framed with shoulder-length caramel hair.

Kestrel chuckled, "Oh trust me; I'm not."

* * *

"Just one more District to go, sir," someone announced.

Snow nodded, his eyes fixed on something in the distance, "Good. Charles? What are your thoughts on this whole volunteering thing?" he asked as he tapped his chin.

"Well Sir... If a child shows the bravery to volunteer. It shows another sacrifice, someone is willing to give themselves to you in their place and the other child has to live with the guilt of it. Who know's they may even kill themselves for it. I guess it's a win-win situation."

Snow nodded, an evil smirk appearing on his face, "Fantastic."

* * *

They sat down across from each other and ate in silence. Kestrel couldn't believe how good the food tasted. For the past three months, he had been living off carrots, lettuce and the occasional loaf of bread. Here they had lamb stew, carrot cake and anything you could imagine.

The doors opened and in came a woman, clearly from The Capitol. She had large blue hair and her lips appeared to have been altered to look like a heart, "Hello Dearies." She spoke in the usual Capitol accent, high pitched and utterly annoying.

Kestrel looked up at her with his brows furrowed together whilst he still chewed on his food.

"I am Madame Vel and I am here to look after the two of you," she smiled a rather fake looking smile before sighing and continuing, "First rule, no communication with the other tributes, not until we get to the Capitol."

"Wait- they're _here?" _Inala asked.

"Indeed, where else would they be?" Madame Vel made a noise which sounded like a giggle that was cut short. "Second rule, eat as much as you want. Food will be scarce in the arena," she said as she picked a cherry off a cake and ate it, her face full of delight "Scrumptious." She then sat down at the table, "Third rule; no weapons on board the train," she looked at Inala and reached her hand towards her, wiggling her fingers expectantly.

Inala sighed and reluctantly handed a small pocket knife to Madame Vel. "Follow these rules and we can all be friends," she grinned and passed the knife to one of the soldiers behind her.

Kestrel frowned, he hadn't said anything the whole time she had been here and he decided he should, "I don't think making friends is our main priority right now," he said and looked at Inala who nodded in agreement.

The woman shook her head and ate another cherry, "I'm only trying to help," she insisted.

Kestrel noticed Inala roll her eyes before saying, "I don't think we need your help."

Madame Vel smirked and shrugged, "well then. May the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

_A/N- Right, there it is the 3 'main characters'. I'm going to be doing 2 chapters where you can get an insight into some of the other characters, like I said in the last chapter, the characters will only have a paragraph each and I won't be doing every single character. Just important or interesting characters who play a part in the story._

_Anyway, out of interest, who's your favourite out of these three tributes?_


	4. The Damaged : Multi

**Chapter 4**

**The Damaged**

**Rose (17 years old), District 2**

Everyone gives up at some point in their life.

For most people, it is in their last few breaths; when they have fought too much to carry on. They allow the light to take them to their loved ones and leave this damaged world.

For Rose, it was when the Rebels lost. After that, she didn't see the point in trying. Her friends had lost their lives for nothing and now she was going to join them.

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" Her District partner, Shaun was his name, asked. She didn't answer, she just stared out of the window and watch the world go by. "Rose?" he waited again but he wouldn't get any form of reaction from her. "You know, you could lighten up a bit," he continued. Rose shot him a spiteful glare before turning her attention back to the outside world.

Once upon a time, she would have seen the beauty in the world. The trees, full of blossom and the bright blue sky above them. But now, she saw an empty world without hope. A place of destruction and damage.

Kind of like her, beautiful but severely damaged and without hope.

* * *

**Peyton (15 years old), District 3 **

'You have to understand, son. If we don't torture them. _They_ will torture us," Peyton's father told him. Peyton had seen this all before and so he tried to prepare himself but nothing could prepare him for the high pitched screams that followed. He watched through a window as a young Capitol citizen was tortured for her knowledge. Her screams ran through his body like a sharp pain and he felt like he was the one being electrocuted. He winced and looked away, but her pained face remained in his vision.

He woke up.

His heart raced and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Peyton?" Elle asked him gently, "are you okay?" Sleepless eyes looked at him from the window across the room and he could only just make out her figure. Her eyes reminded him of tortured eyes and he had to look away and cover his face.

He took long and steady breaths as he calmed himself; his body shaking with fear.

Peyton watched many Capitol citizens get tortured at the hands of his father. Now he can't escape their haunting, distressed faces that begged him for help.

When he jumped into the river, he wasn't trying to run from the Soldiers. He was trying to kill himself so she could escape this world and the nightmares it had to offer.

* * *

**Jayla (17 years old) , District 7**

_'I will kill you_', Jayla thought to herself as she starred at her fifteen year old District partner, there was nothing she hated about him, he seemed like a decent guy but she couldn't wait to sink a sword into his chest or wrap a rope around his neck.

A smirk appeared on her face and she looked to her hands. They were dry and covered with scars that she received from the war. She let out a small sigh as a memory from her childhood filled her mind.

She must have only been five or six years old. She was crying after pricking her finger on a rose. It hadn't broken the skin but her father still wrapped it in a bandage and comforted her. Her father was long gone and so was that innocent young girl.

You can only be told to kill someone so many times before it is tattooed into their brain; damaged beyond repair. That's what happened to her; she had to kill on order so many times during the war.

Now, it was the only thing she is able to think about, the only thing she is able to do. The only thing she plans to do during this 'game'.

Kill, kill, and kill.

* * *

**Braxton (16 years old), District 4**

Braxton stared at his crazed partner for hours. He still couldn't believe she had laughed when Snow told her about the games.

The girl, Chance, noticed his stares and smirked wickedly, "You think I'm crazy right? That I'm gonna have a mental break down and kill every single one of ya'."

Braxton had to hold his tongue; it appeared to him that she had already had a mental breakdown. He looked away, unable to look her in the eye for another moment. It reminded him of how his father looked when they were sent on their last sea mission. He had been so determined to bring down the Capitol that he didn't care about any unnecessary loss of life. Not even his own.

"Well, the truth is Mr, whatever your name is. I don't want to kill, that doesn't bring me pleasure. You know what does, huh?" She looked at him expectantly and he was unsure whether she wanted an answer to her question of whether it was rhetorical. After a silence which seemed to drag, she answered, "The image of a blade be plunged into my own heart is the most pleasurable thing I can think of," she laughed again.

Braxton's eyes widened, how could someone be pleasured when imagining their own death? How badly damaged must they be to want something like that? He suddenly felt a large amount of sympathy for the girl and he wanted to reach out to her and comfort her.

But she didn't need comforting. She needed death to come to her.

The Capitol came into view, on one side of the train it was beautiful and on the other it was a battle ground.

Braxton swallowed the fear which was growing inside of him.

This was no time to be a coward.

* * *

**A/N- One more thing, I have debating about whether to do the interviews/training/all them things but then I though, would they have them then? I kind of imagined they would just throw them into the arena and make them fight, just to get their revenge on them as quickly as possible. Maybe all them other parts (for the Capotol's entertainment) came in the 4th or 5th games...so yeah, I'm not doing them. After this chapter, there will be one more multi character chapter and then into the games we go. As quickly as it would have been for them. **

* * *

Anyway, did you like any of the character's in this chapter? Who?


	5. Hope: Multi

A/N- Hey all, wow 6 days without an update D: Finally, my updating is normal (well...almost aha :P) The truth is I've had this chapter done for ages but I hadn't even started the next chapter and a little rule for myself is; no updating until I'm at least half way done. Which i find works :D Anyway, this is the second multi-character chapter, just three characters this time. Please enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hope**

**Violet (15 years old), District 6**

Violet walked to the cabin window and peered out at the crowd. Some had cameras and they were flashing pictures of her, the brightness almost blinding her, "what is this for them? A reality show?" she frowned and looked away from the Capitol. Her gaze meeting Theodore's for a brief moment before diverting.

Her escort smirked, "Exactly that actually." The round and rather extravagant looking man picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Images of the train and tributes from other Districts being escorted into a large building filled the screen. Violet watched it for a moment before she saw a muscular boy who was apparently one of the tributes. She looked away as fear grew inside of her.

"That's disgusting," Theodore muttered. It was the first time Violet had heard him speak since they were both taken. Before he went off to war, Violet's brother made Theodore promise to keep her safe. Violet was unaware whether or not he would continue his promise through the games.

The escort shrugged before saying, "Come on then you two," he clapped his hands together twice as if it would somehow hurry them up. Violet looked at Theodore, her lips curling a little into a small smile and surprisingly, he smiled back.

Violet could fight, Theodore himself had taught her to fight. She could pick up a spear and throw it at her enemies without missing. Maybe she could win these games. If she managed to somehow get Theodore on her side she stood even more of a chance.

Maybe she could survive. Maybe she could return home.

**Maddox (12 years old), ****District 11**

Maddox sat down, his feet barely touching the floor as he starred wide-eyed at his escort. They had been introduced to the place they'd be staying for the night; a small apartment with tinted windows and expensive furniture that Maddox never even dreamt of seeing.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll be taken into a hovercraft and transported to- to the place you will fight_._ Until then you need to plan out your actions and get a whole lot of rest," The woman said as she looked at a space between Maddox and his District partner, never quite making eye contact with either of them.

Maddox glanced at his District partner, she was about four years older than him but even he had to admit that she was pretty; with curling brown hair and soft dimples in her cheeks.

Maddox looked back to the escort and nodded, "if that's all then." He stood up and walked to his room, their stares following him as he left.

He lay down on his bed and thought about the events from the last 24 hours. One minute he was sat with his father, just talking like they did every day and the next, he was on a train on his way to his death. Luckily for him, he wasn't completely unskilled in combat. His parents had taught him to defend himself the moment the news of war reached their District. He was almost perfect with a bow and arrow, even if they are half his size. Maybe that skill will save his life.

He clung to that hope. He had nothing else to cling onto.

**_Winnow (13 years old), District 12_**

_Winnow sat by the window in her room, watching the busy life of the Capitol pass by. A faint knock was heard at the door and she called for them to come in. The door opened and she looked up to see her District partner, Wyatt. _

_District 12 was by far the youngest District there, their combined age only being 27 years. Winnow smiled weakly at Wyatt and Wyatt smiled back. He approached her slowly, "Mind if I sit down?"_

_Winnow shook her head and he sat down next to her. There was silence until Wyatt spoke. "So...we have tonight and then..." he started. _

_Winnow nodded and finished his sentence for him, "then we are thrown into a child's war." She sighed and hid her face in her knees. "I don't want to do this," she muttered quietly as she tried to hold back her tears. _

_"Me neither, but we have to. I have a little sister back home who needs me and I have no doubt you have people who need you to."_

_Winnow nodded, her eyes finally filling with tears as she was unable to hold them back, "yeah." She had her parents, her parents needed her. They had spent so much time during the war protecting her. They had risked their for her on so many occasions that it all seemed like a waste if she died now. _

_She didn't have much going for her, she was a young girl who wasn't strong, wasn't skilled, nothing but she knew deep inside she had to stay confident. She had to clutch any hope she can find, otherwise there simply wasn't any point in trying. _

_"We might be able to do it," Wyatt whispered, echoing her own thoughts _

_'I might be able to do it.'_

* * *

_A/N- Right-y-o, next chapter is the games! I will be going back to Marvel and doing his POV for the first chapter of the games, I find that works well :) If there's anymore tributes you wanna know about, there's a sentence or two about them on blog. I very nearly wrote a paragraph for a character called Omar but I didn't find it interesting enough...so yeah, you can just check that out :P Oh and finally, I have began an SYOT, there are only 3 tributes still open and they need to be filled, so feel free to check it out! :D _

_Anyway, favourite out of these 3?_

_Top three characters out of the 10 I've introduced? _

_Anyone you think will die on the first day (including blog ones if you've seen that)?_


	6. Murder: Marvel

Hey all! Bloodbath (well kinda) is here! It is in the POV of Mavel from District 1 but first off someone asked me to put a list of tributes and a brief description next to them at the beginning of this chapter, so here it is! It might be another week or so till my next update as I have stuff coming up *sigh* and I really need to start my other Fanfic.

District 1 Female - Crystal (12 years old). A gentle and innocent soul who was, however, brave enough to warn the Districts about the oncoming soldiers**.**

**District 1 Male- Marvel (18 years old). He was a rebel during the war and lost his entire family, now he wants revenge. **

District 2 Female - Rose (17 years old) . She keeps herself to herself and doesn't have much hope towards the games.

District 2 Male - Shaun (16 years old) He had a brief relationship with Elle before he went to fight as a rebel, they hadn't seen each other since.

**District 3 Female- Elle (15 years old). Her father was the brains of the rebellion and she takes after him in knowledge.**

District 3 Male- Peyton (15 years old). He is haunted by the faces of the Capitol citizens his father tortured.

District 4 Female- Chance (17 years old). She has witnessed horrible things and wants nothing more but to die.

District 4 Male- Braxton ( 16 years old). His father was in charge of the sea action during the war. He is quite a quiet character.

District 5 Female- Sofia (14 years old). Snow doesn't have any real reason to send her to the games. She is simply unlucky.

District 5 Male- Diego (18 years old). He wants to go home to his girlfriend but he doesn't know whether he can.  
District 6 Female - Violet (15 years old). She was taught to fight during the war and now she is ready to win.

District 6 Male- Theodore (17 years old). He was told to keep Violet safe a long time ago. Can he still do it now?

District 7 Female- Jayla (17 years old). The only thing Jayla can do is kill, so she is ready to kill whoever gets in her way.

District 7 Male- Grant (15 years old). He is charming but also very manipulative. Able to manipulate anyone to do whatever he wants.

District 8 Female- Inala (14 years old). She says whatever is on her mind, no matter what it is. She is a good artist, but she isn't good at much more.

**District 8 Male-** **Kestrel (16 years old). He was the first ever volunteer, he volunteered for his best friend after begging the Soldiers. **

District 9 Female- Elise ( 16 years old). She is too gentle, she can't even hurt a fly, so putting her in these games will definitely challenge her.

District 9 Male- Omar (15 years old). Before the rebellion, he was a capitol citizen. Only banished when his mother betrayed the Capitol. Now he is here.

District 10 Female- Tessa (16 years old). Once in charge of protecting their supplies so the Capitol couldn't get them, she knows how to fight and stand her ground.

District 10 Male - Keaton (13 years old). He was close to dying once as a homeless child and now he is here as one of the young ones.

District 11 Female - Alivia (17 years old). She is fast. She was able to flee the soldiers during the running, she is hoping to run from death now.

District 11 Male- Maddox (12 years old). He may be young but he is skilled in combat, he was taught to use the bow and arrow so he isn't afraid.

District 12 Female- Winnow (12 years old). She is brave for her age and confident. She is also intelligent and she hopes this helps her.

District 12 Male- Wyatt (14 years old). He wants to go home to his sister so he hangs onto hope, for her.

* * *

**District 1 **

**Marvel (18 years old)**

* * *

It was early morning when the tributes where taken to the arena.  
Marvel was in a dark room below the arena which was lit with a single light above him. His hands sweat with fear as he waited for the unknown to happen. A Capitol solider walked into the room, a pile of clothing lying across his arm, "Change into these," he ordered without explanation.

Marvel took the clothes and examined them, there was a black hoody with the number '1' wrote over the right breast in silver, his District number, and some black waterproof pants with a number of different pockets. Marvel nodded in response and got changed, "Is there any rules for this thing?" he asked the man. That was what he was most worried about, he felt like he had been left in the dark and he didn't really know what he was doing.

The man shrugged in response, not answering his question, "Good luck," he said in a mono-toned voice before leaving.

Two minutes later the floor beneath Marvel began to rise and the ceiling opened to reveal and bright blue sky. Marvel looked away as the bright sun blinded him. He could faintly hear someone counting down in the distance. The movement was slow and when he could finally see the arena, Marvels heart began to beat faster. He glanced around and saw that the arena was a large open field and somewhere in the distance there was a cliff which led down to a large lake.

Marvel looked around at the other tributes when the floor stopped moving; some were small like Crystal and other's looked like fighters. His eyes stopped at the boy from 2, he looked like he could be a challenge for Marvel. He had big, broad shoulders and a scar decorated his face from the eyebrow down to his chin. Marvel noticed how the boy's eyes were fixed on a girl from 3 and her eyes were fixed on him and he wondered whether they somehow knew each other.

Marvel registered the end of the countdown, it used to be louder and clearer now, "2…1…" and then a loud bong made him jump slightly but he didn't move. He just looked at the other tributes, none of which moved either. They all just stared at each other and at the weapons in the centre. Fear was spread over many of the faces and some of the younger ones were crying quietly to themselves. He knew they wouldn't stand there forever; eventually someone would make the first move. A part of him wanted it to be him, but at the same time he didn't have the courage to.

Eventually someone moved and to Marvel's surprise it was the young from District 12. Only she didn't run towards the cornucopia, she ran away from it. Marvel watched her as she ran off to the Distance without looking back. He had to admit the girl was brave to be the first to move and she was smart to run in the other Direction, if she stayed around she wouldn't survive long. A loud scream echoed the arena and stopped his thoughts. He looked towards the cornucopia and saw the District 7 girl stabbing the District 5 girl viciously.

BOOM

Marvel was in shock at how fast it had happened. How quickly the first kill was made. Without waiting any longer he ran straight for the cornucopia and grabbed the nearest weapon, a large silver sword. He looked behind him to see the majority of the tributes had finally moved some running towards him, other's following the District 12 girl and running away.

Marvel could have left at that very second, found safe ground without fighting. He could have left the fighting to everyone else but he didn't. Instead he plunged his sword through the body of the nearest tribute, his young eyes meeting Marvels as he gasped for breath. Marvel removed the sword and the boy from District 10 fell to the floor. A cannon sounded and the boy who was only 13 years old lay dead at his feet.

Marvel looked around to see approximately 4 dead bodies on the ground already, including the young boy. He hadn't seen who had killed them and he decided he didn't want to find out so he fled the scene.

He ran until he came across a large oak tree, he sat down beside it and threw his head in his hands. He didn't want to kill children but he knew he had to. The image of the boys pained eyes flashed across his mind and he winced at the memory. It disturbed him to think of it. The young boy hadn't deserved to die. None of them did, but there was only way out of the arena.

Marvel wiped his sword until the blood of the innocent no longer remained on it. His stomach rumbled from hunger and he realised he hadn't even given a thought to food. He stood up, ready to stop grieving about his first kill and search for food.

It took him a while to notice a girl in the distance walking in his direction. He frowned and held his sword at the ready. The girl had long ginger hair which seemed to reflect the sunlight. A smirk was plastered on her face as she held her hands up, "I'm unarmed." Marvel took a moment to lower his sword slightly as the girl from 4 stepped forward. "I saw what you did, to that young boy," the girl said, causing a pain to sting in his chest. "My name is Chance and I want you to do the same to me. Somehow no one killed me before and I don't really want to live another day in this arena."

Marvel took a moment to process what she was saying. He wanted to ask how she knew where he was but instead he decided to leave it, "You want me to _kill_ you?" he asked and Chance just nodded in response. "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

Chance chuckled and sighed, "I don't want to, I'm scared but…I know you will do it fast, your strong and seem experienced and-"Tears filled her eyes as she walked towards him and held his sword towards her chest, "please? You have no idea what I've been through; I want it to be all over."

Marvel bit his lip and nodded slowly, he knew he could forgive himself for this kill. She did ask him after all and it would have been unjust for him to refuse. He then plunged the sword into her chest and she was dead in an instant. He caught her limp body and lay her down gently. He felt quite sympathetic towards this girl, clearly something terrible must have happened to her to make her want to die so badly. A cannon went off, signalling her death and he winced slightly at the thought of it. He brought the sword out of her body and cleaned it on his shirt, walking away.

He was a murderer now. Two kills in one day. He didn't feel good about it but he also didn't feel bad about it.

It had to be done.

* * *

A/N- Well then...Character development woop woop! From Rebel to murderer in a few chapters. Information on who died in this chapter will be on my blog as soon as possible so yeah...

What are your thoughts on him killing the young boy?

What are your thoughts on the whole Chance situation? (I didn't want her to die straight away at first but then I realised, she wouldn't want to survive so...yeah)


	7. A Helping Hand: Elle & Kestrel

**A/N: **Hey all, here's the next chapter. I was going to do this chapter from just Elle's pov and then the next from Kestrel's but when I finished Elle's it wasn't very long so they're both together :) Hope you enjoy!

**District 3**

**Elle (15 years old)**

'Take a deep breath and let your instincts carry you', Elle thought to herself as she hid behind a tree holding a knife close to her chest. She thought she had escaped but she heard someone approaching her, slowly and carefully. She knew she would have to kill whoever it was otherwise they would kill her.

She had watched the killings at the cornucopia from a distance; her heart ached at the memory of seeing Shaun kill the older boy from District 5. They boy fought back but Shaun was much stronger than him that nothing could save him. Elle had been one of the last to move; she just stood there and watched until the District 8 girl noticed her. That was when she ran.

The other tribute stepped on a twig, giving away their position. They were right behind her. She took a deep breath and then stepped out ready to attack.

"Woah, woah woah," Shaun took a few steps back before falling on the floor. "Elle, it's me," he said, raising his hands. Elle looked at Shaun, the only thing different about him physically was the scar on his face, other than that he was still the Shaun she loved. Elle dropped the knife beside her and bit her lip. Shaun stood up slowly. Elle noticed how he was bleeding from his collarbone and she carefully reached up towards it only to stop an inch away when he hugged her, unable to resist anymore, she hugged him back.

They stood like that for a while until Shaun pulled away and held her at arm length, "Everything will be okay," he whispered gently.

"You- you killed," she whispered in shock and Shaun just nodded.

"I've killed many people Elle. Sometimes it's the only thing to do," he didn't seem too disgusted with the fact but Elle knew he was right. "You can trust me though," he whispered gently.

Elle nodded, "have you got any water?" she asked. A small smile crept up on Shaun's face and he nodded, he reached into his back pack and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. Elle smiled and took it, thanking him. The water was bliss. She felt the cooling sensation run down her throat as she took a sip. She handed the bottle back.

"Do you want to stick together?" she asked. She had seen the boy from District 7 helping the girl from his District earlier and thought it was a good idea. It could ensure that one of them survived and if she couldn't survive, she wanted Shaun to survive.

Shaun smirked and nodded, "I thought you'd never ask." He put the bottle back into his bag, "I think we should head to the cliff, we need to stay close to water and maybe we can find food there, I have couple of apples in my bag but I don't know how long that will last and if there's still nineteen of us left... we might be here a while and we need our strength."

Elle had almost forgotten how smart the boy was and it brought a smile to her face.

"Okay."

* * *

The scream shocked Elle and she ceased walking. She saw two tributes running in the distance; she could have guessed that the one doing the chasing was the girl from District 7; the girl who started the murder. The girl she was chasing was fast but in an arena where it was predominately open land, she wouldn't be able to run for long.

"Maybe we should stay back a minute," Shaun whispered and Elle nodded in agreement. The girl from 7 waved her sword around like a maniac and Elle heard a little snigger come from Shaun.

She turned to him and shot him a glare, "you find this funny?"

Shaun shrugged, "actually yeah. Not the whole death thing it's just she clearly doesn't have a clue how to use a sword."

Elle rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

**District 8**

**Kestrel (16 years old)**

The water cooled his burning face as he splashed the water on it. He sighed in relief. He had managed to get down to the lake and from what he could figure out; no one else had made it down there yet. He heard the scream and looked up to see a girl falling down the cliff towards the water. She hit it with a splash.

Kestrel looked up to where she came from to see the District 7 girl looking down with anger spread on her face. He moved back, into the shadows and away from her line of vision as quickly as possible. As soon as she left, he went back to the lake. The girl still hadn't come up and Kestrel began to wonder whether he should help her. After a moment of thinking about it, he took off his backpack and shoes and dived into the water. He was a good swimmer for someone from his District and was able to find her at the bottom. He wrapped his arms around her small body and helped her to the shore

The girl with the number 12 on her shirt coughed up the water as Kestrel lay her down gently. He smiled softly, "You're one lucky girl." The girl looked at him with wide, fearful eyes as she scurried away slightly. Kestrel laughed and shook his head, "do you think I would have saved you if I was going to kill you?"

"I-I guess not. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I felt like doing my good turn for the day." He slipped his shoes back on and picked up his bag, "but that will be my only good turn. I need to get going. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He smirked, "Well, good luck uh..."

"Winnow."  
"Good luck winnow," he then walked away. He knew he couldn't stay with her; he would end up having to kill her at some point. He just wanted to give her the chance she deserved. It was hard enough for him and he was at least four years older than her. It wasn't fair, having such young kids fighting people who were practically adults.

All he knew was he would do whatever it took to return home. He just needed to wait for the right time, when it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

A/N: Anyway, I'm thinking of doing another multi-character chapter next time, with the other tributes. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I have exams and I had a job interview yesterday and I find out tomorrow about that ahhh, wish me luck?xD Um anyway- Thoughts on this chapter?


	8. Death Must Come: Multi

**A/N -** Turns out I can't stay away from FanFiction, even when I'm supposed to be revising. I'm naughty! Anyway, here is another multi-character chapter. My aim for this chapter was to show the deaths that occured in the first 3 days of the games. When more people were breaking and began killing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Grant , District 7 Male**

**Day 1, 10pm**

'One must be patient if one should survive.' Grant thought to himself as he sat on a tree branch, looking down at the animals below. He took a deep breath before throwing a rock down at one of them, it hit it right on the head. He smiled at himself as he jumped down to retrieve the dead squirrel.  
The sound of a whimper echoed the night and it grabbed his attention. He picked up the large rock and began walking in the direction he thought the sound came from.

He wandered until he found a girl sat by a tree stump, holding her side with blood covering her hand. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Grant decided to walk over to her; she didn't seem to be in a position to hurt him. When he walked over, he saw the number '10' wrote over her left breast.

His eyes looked around, "Who did this?" he asked her in a soft and gentle whisper.

"That boy from District 2," she winced. "Please help me."

He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "I-I can't." He wanted to survive too, why would he help someone who was dying? They all had to die eventually in order for him to return home to his family. "I'm sorry." He looked away for a brief moment to inspect his surroundings. Maybe her killer was still close by.

It happened so fast, the girl moved from her position. He only had time to notice before a knife entered his stomach, ripping through flesh. A breath escaped his mouth and he sank to floor.

She removed the knife and stood over him with pain in her eyes, "So am I," she said. As he lay there, trying to hang on to life, he noticed that she wasn't wounded. It hadn't been her blood. It was clear to him that she had been another tribute who had given into the Capitol and was now killing for her freedom.

The blood-covered knife plunged down once more before Grant was just a distant memory.

**Rose, District 2 Female**

**Day 2, 7:45 am**

'What's the point?' she thought to herself as she walked up to the edge of the cliff. Rose didn't have anything to live for and she knew she wouldn't kill anyone whilst she was in the games. Originally, she didn't want to give up, she wanted to try but now she just wanted to end it all.

She wasn't going to win and when her death came, it was going to be slow and painful. She didn't want that. She wanted to die in her own hands in a dignified way. She knew she was letting the Capitol win but she did not care anymore.

She always had a negative attitude towards life and she hoped that the afterlife, whatever it could be, would be better for her. She stood at the edge of the cliff as the time ticked by. She wanted victory to go to someone who deserved it and she didn't deserve it. It was right for her to narrow the numbers down in her own way.

Rose took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Before she could change her mind the floor below her collapsed and she fell to her death.

**Maddox, District 11 Male**

**Day 2, 8am**

He had walked for what seemed like years. His skin felt tight and dry and his throat begged for some water. He hadn't had any since the games began. He had managed to retrieve a bow and arrow the day before and now he was determined to win. He didn't really know what he was looking for, until he found it.

A girl about the same age as him lay out in the open, sleeping. He rolled his eyes, how stupid could you get? Sleeping somewhere which wasn't hidden from sight was a sure way to get killed. Even he knew that.

He got his bow and arrow at the ready as he prepared his first kill. A cannon exploded in the distance and his heart jumped. With that the young girl woke up, revealing her shirt which read 'District 1'. Her eyes fixed on him, and he could see her eyes fill with fear as she scurried back slightly.

"Morning," he muttered before shooting the arrow. It went straight through her chest and she was dead in an instant. The shock of killing hit him as if he had been the one who was shot through the chest. He fell to his hands and knees and took deep breaths.

"It had to be done," he whispered to himself as he covered his ears to shut him out from the outside world. He stayed there for what seemed like hours until he allowed himself to glance up at the dead body lying before him. Blood covered her golden hair. He retrieved the arrow from her chest before sprinting away; determined to forget her lifeless body.

He was going to win. He didn't want to die.

**Jayla, District 7 Female**

**Day 3, 6 am.**

No one had died for almost 24 hours and Jayla was very aware of this as she walked through the arena, her eyes examining the large open land for a kill. She knew that Maddox had taken residence at the cornucopia, but she wasn't going to kill him yet. She wanted to save him till last, for added enjoyment. She wasn't talented at killing by any means, but she enjoyed it. Maddox would be a difficult one to kill and she didn't know whether she could do it or not, he was talented, more so than her. She craved for a fight though, a really strong fight. Both of her kills had been weaklings who would have never fought back for 'moral reasons.' The image of his cheesy grin brought a sickening feeling to his stomach.

She liked feeling the power of killing; knowing that she had the power to take somebody's life away from them. The sky had told her the night before that Grant had died. She really wanted to find his killer and kill them. Not for revenge, but to let them know that he was supposed to be her kill.

She estimated that there were sixteen tributes remaining and if she could manage to kill at least six of them, she would have been happy.

She just had to make sure that no one killed her first.

* * *

**A/N-** so that means that other than our three main tributes,

Shaun (District 2 Male), Peyton (District 3 Male), Braxton (District 4 Male), Violet (District 6 Female), Theodore (District 6 Male), Jayla (District 7 Female), Inala (District 8 Female), Omar (District 9 Male), Tessa (District 10 Female), Alivia (District 11 Female), Maddox (District 11 Male), Winnow (District 12 Female) and Wyatt (District 12 Male)

remain.

**Who do you think will be the next to go? **

From now on, a lot of tributes will die but wont be seen in the chapter first hand. You will find out who, how and by who at the end A/N. I might do another one of these when there's only a few tributes left.

**Any surprises in this Chapter? **

Please leave a review, I really like knowing people are actually reading :)


	9. Who I Am : Kestrel

...

**Kestrel**

**(District 8, Male)**

**Day 3, 5pm**

He carried on walking between the trees and tried to not think about the amount of blood which had already been shed in this arena. He knew he would have to make his first kill soon but he wanted to postpone it for as long as possible. He didn't want to become something he wasn't. A cannon exploded. It used to startle Kestrel but he had seemingly grown used to it. He would find out who had died later that night.

"15" he whispered to himself. He had kept a count of how many people were still alive. The lower the number became, the closer he was to surviving. At the same time, he didn't want people to die. He thought about the little girl from District 12, Winnow. She was too brave and too innocent to die.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the trees above him and before he could tell what it was. A tribute jumped down to him and Kestrel fell to the floor. He hit the twig-covered ground with a thump. A groan escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes. He was not expecting what he saw. Inala watched him intently as she held a stick in her hand which she had carved into a weapon. Kestrel stood up slowly, his hands held out before him, showing he was unarmed. "Inala," Kestrel whispered gently. He thought back to the girl on the train, the girl who had snuck a pocket knife on board. There was always a fighting spirit inside of her, he just didn't expect it.

"Don't 'Inala' me," she spat and took a step closer to him. Kestrel stared at her for a moment; the only sound he could hear was his own breath. Fear was spread across Inala's face. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't hurt her and he wished he could take away that scared expression, but he couldn't.

"Inala, you don't have to kill me," he said, his voice calm and steady. "We can just walk away and pretend this never happened." She didn't seem convinced as her face screwed up and she shook her head. She ran towards him, weapon at the read. Kestrel was quick and was able to grab her arm and hold the home-made weapon away from him. He pushed against her strength; he was a lot stronger than her. "We don't need to do this!" he spat through his teeth.

"Yes we do!" she shouted as she kicked his shin, making him loosen his grip. He ducked out of the way. The weapon which was aiming for his heart just scraped by his arm and he made a hissing sound.

She tried again. This time, his aim had changed. He didn't want to convince her otherwise. He wanted to survive. He had a tight grip against her arm as he pushed the knife towards her. Tears filled her eyes. He knew he was hurting her. He pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. Her hand loosened on the weapon and she just stared up at him. She had realised she wasn't a match for him. Kestrel grabbed the weapon.

"We don't need to do this," she whimpered as she closed her eyes. He stared down at her and looked at the bruise which was forming on her wrist. She was just a scared young girl who felt the need to kill. Kestrel knew it was too late to let her go. She might have killed him the minute he turned his back. The world was quiet for a second and all he could hear was his thoughts. 'Can I do it?' 'Should I do it?' 'Would it make me a monster?' Before he could talk himself out of it, he stabbed her in the heart. The cannon sounded.

He hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he let it all out. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Tears built up at his lash line. "I'm a monster," he whispered as he looked at the girl's body. Her pale face looked so innocent. 'She tried to kill you' the voice in his head told him but he wouldn't listen. He felt guilt rap around his throat and he had to force himself to hold in a sob. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, his artistic District partner. He sat down next to her and leant against a tree. Her weapon was still firmly in his grip, he would never let go of it.

When the Capitol anthem played, Inala's face was the first to appear in the night sky. Her brown hair covered her right eye and her face was in a constant frown. She was shortly followed by the girl from District 11. He wondered how she had died. Kestrels' eyes glared at the ground as the haunting vision of his murder replayed through his mind. He wanted to escape the memory and move on but he couldn't. He knew that even if he won and escaped these 'games' he would still remember her fearful eyes. Who else would he have to kill? The games were long from over with fourteen tributes still remaining. It wasn't even the halfway point yet.

Fir sprung into his mind and suddenly determination filled his veins. He stood up and looked up at the sky. He went into these games to save him, he was going to make it worth it and win for him. He didn't want Fir to feel the guilt he was feeling now. He began to walk away, he wouldn't look for a fight but he would certainly not back down from one again. He wanted this over, sooner rather than later.

* * *

**A/N-** Just one POV this time! I was going to do Mavel to keep the pattern but I decided this chapter should go here. My aim for this chapter was to present the effect of murder further. And as for Alivia, she died in this chapter but I don't want to tell you how till the next chapter! :D Next chapter should be Elle's POV, I'm doing the pattern backwards, yay :D Hope you don't mind.

Anyway, thoughts?


	10. Observation: Elle

...

* * *

**Elle **

**District 3 Female**

**Day 4, 2 am. **

Its eyes gleamed red. Elle watched it with caution, she couldn't see the animal clearly but she knew that something was wrong with it. Something was abnormal. It was large, bigger than her and its eyes were like bright red lights. It didn't attack though; it just stared at Elle and breathed silently. The arena was silent at night. It appeared to Elle that every other tribute took this time to get some rest. Shaun and Elle were smarter than that. They knew that having the both of them sleep at night made them vulnerable. Suddenly the animal looked away as if it had heard something in the distance. It then ran in that direction. The animal didn't make a sound as it ran almost as if it didn't exist. As if it was just in Elle's imagination. Elle thought that perhaps she was dreaming. It would have made more sense if it was all just a dream. The yell that followed soon after, proved her otherwise.

She shot up to a standing position and looked around. "Shaun?" She whispered. Shaun lay on the ground, completely unresponsive. She frowned, "Shaun?" she nudged him in the side with her foot and he jolted awake.

Pounding footsteps caught Elle's attention again and she saw a boy running, the animal close behind him. It seemed to have changed from the peaceful but haunting vision Elle had seen to a vicious, blood-thirsty animal. Shaun stood up and stood next to her, "do you think it'll kill him?" he whispered.

Elle shook her head, "it can't can it? It's a fight to the death between humans. Not animals." As if she spoke too soon, the animal pranced and attacked the boy. She watched as it tore the boy apart. The boy's screams filled her ears and made her wince. She felt sorry for him; no one should have to go through this much pain. It was over for him with a boom of a cannon. The beast looked up from its kill and looked up at the two tributes. Its eyes flicked to Shaun and growled an evil growl. For a moment, Elle thought they would become its next kill but the animal just pranced away.

She looked up at Shaun with wide eyes, "that was weird," she whispered. He nodded before running towards the dead tribute. Elle sighed. She really wanted to just leave before the beast returned. She gathered their things before reluctantly following him. She found the torch and switched it on. The light revealed a mauled body of a boy who seemed to be a little younger than Elle. His face was covered with blood and scratches. His right arm was completely detached from his body. A few years ago, Elle would have been disgusted with what lay before her, but now she had grown used to dead bodies. She had been surrounded by them in the war and it took the citizens a long time to completely remove them. Shaun picked up a ripped piece of cloth and wiped the blood away from it.

"District 12," he announced.

"District 6 is the only complete District left," Elle whispered in realisation. This game was finishing earlier than she expected.

"And yours," he reminded her. Elle's eyes widened with realisation. She had forgotten about Peyton; the damaged boy from her District. She wondered how he had managed to make it this far on his own. To Elle, he didn't seem determined to win and his mental state wouldn't have done him any favours. She hoped he would die before the end of the games, she really didn't want to kill him.

"Wh-"The voice came as a surprise to Elle. She looked up to see a boy around her age. He held up his hands and took a step back. She glanced to the side to see how Shaun had already prepared for a fight. He had taken out his sword and he held it pointing towards the boy. Elle shone the torch towards the boy and he winced from the bright light. She saw how his shirt read '9', meaning he was from that District.

Shaun frowned, "you really shouldn't be here."

The boy seemed to smirk a little as he said, "trust me, you don't want to kill me." Elle frowned and gently touched Shaun's arm so that he would lower his sword.

"And why's that?" Elle whispered.

The boy just shrugged, "I don't want any harm; I just want to ask what on earth that was. I know it was an animal but why was it here? In the arena, killing people! That's not the point of this, is it?"

Elle rolled her eyes, "you think we know? Look, why don't you just scram before we kill you? I'd honestly rather not kill anyone today." The boy nodded and pursed his lips together. Nothing else was said and the boy left without any further words. A hovercraft flew above them. Shaun and Elle knew they had to go. They took each other's hand as they walked away from the scene.

Wyatt's face appeared in the night sky alongside the capitol's anthem. Elle felt a pain in her chest as she saw his gentle face. "Do you think they're really dead? Or is this just a stupid trick?" Elle whispered.

Shaun shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to get out of here one way or another. But, if that boy wasn't dead then, they are really good at mind games."

Elle nodded in agreement. This was all real, it wasn't a game. It was a war and it wasn't between children. It was between children and the Capitol. It was evil.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey all! Me again, quick update this time...woop woop! I was so close to killing Omar off then but no...I didn't. Do you think that was a good move or not? Hm... So yeah, Rose was killed by a mutt last time, I didn't want to tell you about the mutt before this chapter so yeah.

Anyway, I've been thinking about what I'm doing when this is over, seeing we are almost down to the final 12. I have an idea and it's a hunger games series. I'm going to be posting something about it either today or later this week so keep your eye out! :D I hopefully wont be starting it properly till this is over.

Till next time! Bye!


	11. Deserved: Marvel

**...**

* * *

**Marvel (18 years old)**

**Day 4, 1pm**

Marvel was tired of waiting around. He had been there for four days and he decided that was enough for him. It was clear to him that he couldn't just sit around anymore. He grabbed his things, jumped off the cornucopia and walked away. It was time for him to do some killing and he would start with the one person he genuinely wanted gone; the girl from District 7. She seemed to lack any human traits and she just killed the weak and the innocent. As far as Marvel was concerned, she was the one person in this arena who didn't deserve to win.

He headed in the direction he last saw her; near the edge of the cliff. She seemed to like it there, probably because it was easy to push tributes off if she got into a fight.

When he got there, it was clear someone had got there before him. He saw the fight spring into action between the boy from District 4 and Jayla. He watched from a distance as he knew he couldn't fight two people at one time. Neither tributes were very strong as the rolled on the floor to escape each other's grasps. In a less serious time, Marvel might have found this quite a humorous scene but he had to remain composed.

Jayla managed to get her knife against the boy's neck. His wide and fearful eyes made Marvel uncomfortable and he shifted on his feet a little. A part of him wanted to help him but he knew he couldn't.

"Come to join the fun 1?" Jayla said in a sinister voice as she slit the throat of the male tribute and shoved him off the cliff. The cannon sounded.

Jayla turned to Marvel and waved her knife around as the blood fell of it. It caused a sickening feeling to rise in his stomach. "You're just in time."

It was the first time Marvel was able to have a proper look at Jayla. She didn't look like an insane person. She was quite good-looking. She was tall with long golden hair and freckles decorating her face. If he hadn't seen her murder people, he would have passed her off as someone who wasn't a threat.

"Did you kill Crystal? The little girl?" he asked.

"District 1?" she said and smirk grew on her face. "Yes, she was an easy kill." She was lying but Marvel was not aware of that. She wanted people to fear her.

He felt anger fill his body, Crystal was annoying but she never deserved to die. He remembered spending the entire night on the train listening to her cries. She wouldn't stop crying. She was scared but here in The Hunger Games, she was fearless. Jayla's face seemed to darken and all of a sudden, she ran towards Marvel. She wasn't very fast or strong and she wasn't much of a match for Marvel and he was able to dodge her quickly. He smirked and turned to face her again. She appeared annoyed as she came at him with force. He was able to push against her. To him, it felt like a child was trying to attack him, he was so much stronger. It caused a small chuckle to escape his lips and the minute it did, he felt evil. As if he was scooping down to her level.

He frowned before ending it for her. He pushed her to the ground and slammed his sword through her chest. Her eyes widened as they locked on the sword. Something in her final expression made Marvel think that she genuinely thought she would win and she was shocked she didn't. He wondered how many people actually thought they could win the games. The cannon sounded.

Only two people ever stood out to him as being trained in combat and therefore good enough to win and they were himself and the boy from District 2. He hadn't seen him and his little girlfriend since the first day but he had seen him run after her. He didn't understand why people would join forces in a game like this. Teams couldn't win. The Capitol had made it clear that only one person could become victor. They would have to kill each other eventually.

A pain hit him in his hip and he looked down to see that he was bleeding. He observed the wound, it was a stab wound. He had been so focused on the fight he hadn't even realised she had managed to stab him. He winced, luckily it wasn't too deep but it still needed tending to. He opened his pack and found the bottle of water he had brought with him from the cornucopia. Marvel sat himself down next to Jayla's dead body and took off his shirt. He then began cleaning the blood away and cleaning any dirt that may have gotten in the wound. He couldn't risk infection. If he was going to die, he was going to die in a fight. He then pressed his shirt against his wound in order to stop the blood.

He looked at the dead body beside him. Her open eyes made an eerie presence surround her. Jayla never stopped fighting and killing. Marvel began to wonder how she had gotten that way. He had known some people from the war who began to thirst for blood but they were all trained soldiers. From what he could tell, Jayla was not trained.

He stood up and began to limp back to the cornucopia. He didn't plan on leaving it again.

A/N- Hello! Can I just say I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm able to keep a reasonable update schedule. Even when I have three stories going. I will warn you now though. I won't be updating next week. I have an exam and then revision so yeah...so I'd say maybe in two weeks or something? Is that okay? I hope it is. I will be updating my other story at some point in that time frame but just the once to keep it even.

Till next time!

Bye! x


	12. An Evil Plan: Mixed POV

**...**

* * *

**Day 6, 7am**

**Open Narrative, The Capitol Control room**

"It has been two days since the last death. We're never going to have a victor!" President Snow announced as he paced through the control room. His hands shook with nerves and sweat pooled down his forehead. This was all new to him. It was all new to everyone. Even he would admit it; this wasn't planned out as much as he thought it was. "Next year we will have more control over the arena. Get the scientists to work on it right away," he ordered an Avox who nodded and scurried away as quickly as possible in order to fulfil President Snow's commandments.

"Keaton has an idea, sir," one of the gamemaker said. His voice was strong and confident as he stood up from his seat and gestured his hand towards a younger game maker who sat beside him. Keaton's eyes widened I fear as he looked up at President Snow. He knew that if he stepped a foot out of line, President Snow would have his head. This scared him.

"Speak boy!" Snow ordered. An icy-sharp tone clung to his voice as he spoke, causing a shiver to run down the boy's spine.

"Uh-uh," the boy's eyes darted around the room. He was a nervous wreck, someone who should have never been given such an important job. Keaton took a large gulp before speaking, "we can send down gifts, right?" He said nervously. He then walked towards the large monitor. His finger swiped at the pad on the desk in front of him as he moved across a line of tributes. He stopped at Theodore, the District 6 male. A picture filled the screen in front of them all. The two tributes from District 6 appeared on screen; both of them had dried lips as they walked tiredly around the arena, searching for water.

"They want water, we send them water, in fact, we send three tributes water but- it's not water." A small smirk grew on the game makers face. It was a genius idea and he knew it. It was an idea which would grant him a promotion and would secure him a job for life.

"Boy, that might just work," Snow grinned. He liked the idea. He grabbed hold of the boy's shoulder in praise. Smiles appeared around the room as they began to plan for this devious twist in the games. They had never before thought about how they could fix the games before. But the idea intrigued Snow, he had a favourite in this game and he was sure he would have favourites in future games. He could help them tributes to win. It may be cheating and it may be evil, but he was President Snow and he could do whatever he wanted to do. "Now sit back down."

**Day 6, 9:30 am**

**Theodore (District 6 Male)**

The blue package fell to the ground in front of Theodore feet. With puzzled eyes he picked it up. His eyes examined the package as he turned it around in his hands.

"What is it?" Violet asked. Her fiery-red hair was pushed back in a lose ponytail and dead skin built up in the center of her face. She was severely dehydrated and she couldn't think straight.

"I don't know," Theodore answered. He found the opening and pulled the package apart. Inside was a small bottle of what appeared to be water. It was a clear liquid and when Theodore picked the bottle up and shook it, it moved just like water. "Hm…"

Alongside the bottle was a note which read 'Stay hydrated, stay in the game.' A smile grew on his face as he looked at the liquid. To him, this was something which could save his life. Without thinking further, he turned the bottle cap and threw it on the floor once it was off the bottle

"Maybe we should think about this," Violet said, though the water looked very tempting right now. She knew something wasn't quite right in this. Bottled water doesn't just fall from the sky. If it was from the capitol, she knew it couldn't be trusted.

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "What's the worst than can happen?" He highly doubted that anything was wrong with it but even if it was, they were dying anyway. He quickly downed half of the bottle and he immediately felt refreshed. But at the same time, his mind seemed foggy and he felt dizzy.

"Theo?" he heard someone call in the distance, but he couldn't quite recognize the voice.

He knew he was moving but he wasn't telling his body to move. He forced his eyes open and he looked around. His vision was blurry but he could see Violet's outline in front of him and he could faintly feel someone pushing against him. He didn't understand what was going on. Soon, the sensation of someone fighting against him stopped and a large boom sounded in his mind. He was moving again but he could no longer control his own body. He didn't know where Violet was and he didn't know where he was walking. There was only one thing he was sure of; that was not water.

**Day 6, (9:35 am)**

**Shaun (District 2 Male)**

Shaun walked through the arena on the search for some firewood. He was happy that he hadn't had to kill anyone else yet. He hated having Elle see him as a murderer. He knew he was and he was okay with that. He had his reasons to kill. He didn't just kill anyone he saw unlike other people in this arena. He only killed the boy from District 5 because he tried had tried to kill him. He was a threat and the quicker the threat was eliminated, the better.

He had to find a way to get himself and Elle out alive. However impossible it may be. He didn't want to kill her but he wasn't willing to give his own life.

Something blue caught his eye and he walked towards it to have a look. It was a small parcel. He frowned. He didn't trust it so he didn't want to open it. However, he picked it up and stuffed it in his backpack. He would get Elle to take a look at it before he did anything stupid.

For all he knew, it could have been a bomb.

* * *

A/N- Hey there. Slightly late/early update, depending on how you look at it. I was going to wait till after my next exam (tuesday) but I had some time and I was bored of revising so I wrote a chapter and here I am. Quick thank you for the reviews I've had so far! Well, the one person who review (fanficforyou- thank you!)

Oh! and do you like the new cover? I re-designed the cover for this story and my other story 'Away from the sun,' and I like them so much! XD Hope you do to!

ANYWAY, I will see you whenever, there is a new chapter wrote! There should only be 4/5 chapters left this which, I know. Doesn't sound like a lot does it? This could be over by the end of this month. But yeah...anyway till next time! Bye!


End file.
